


Classic Triangulation

by easemyworriedmind



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easemyworriedmind/pseuds/easemyworriedmind
Summary: Sweets finally gathers himself enough to say, “No, no. This is classic triangulation. You can’t bring yourself to admit your feelings for Booth so you’re using me as a go-between. A surrogate. That wasn’t you kissing me. That was you kissing me for Booth’s gaze.”





	1. Chapter 1

They’re at Founding Fathers when Temperance leans over and just plants one on Sweets’ lush, beer-wet mouth. They’ve had some drinks, sure, but it’s just her, Lance, and Booth and nothing had really precipitated this move. It takes about 15 seconds for Lance to respond, closing his eyes and kissing her back enthusiastically. His hands remain at his sides though even as hers raise to rake through his hair. When he opens one eye, Booth is frozen, staring at them like he’s just seen a ghost. Sweets pulls away first, and turns immediately to Booth, babbling. “I didn’t start that,” he says. “You saw that she did that, right?”

Temperance laughs. “I was merely showing you that although Booth and I have kissed, it means about as much as that one did. Kissing is not a binding contract in this current climate.”

Booth takes a long swig of his beer. Sweets finally gathers himself enough to say, “No, no. This is classic triangulation. You can’t bring yourself to admit your feelings for Booth so you’re using me as a go-between. A surrogate. That wasn’t you kissing me. That was you kissing me for Booth’s gaze.”

Temperance seems to consider that. “I would happily kiss Booth right now,” she says. 

Booth puts one hand up in innocence. “I want nothing to do with this drunken mess,” he replies.  


“I’m not drunk,” Temperance says. “I’ve had two less drinks than you, and four less than Sweets.”

Sweets smirks. “I may be drunk,” he says. Booth snorts a laugh.

“I have an idea,” Temperance says, putting on her scientist face. “What if the triangulation will help us get to the place you perceive us as needing to be?”

Sweet frowns, “I don’t follow.”

“What if Booth and I need you in order to face our desire for each other?” She says, sounding way too casual for the topic at hand.

“Now hold on,” Booth starts to say but Sweets cuts him off.

“Because alone the intimacy would be too much,” he considers. “But with a buffer, you might be able to cross a certain uncrossable line.”

“Exactly,” Temperance says.

Sweets tilts his head, “And you claim to hate psychology.”

Temperance rolls her eyes. “So you agree? Let’s all leave together.”

Booth interjects. “What is going on here?”

Sweets finally turns to acknowledge him. “Dr. Brennan is suggesting we have what is commonly known as a menage a trois.” 

Booth’s eyes go wide. “Absolutely not.”

Temperance looks at him like he’s the one being outlandish. “But don’t you wish to engage in sexual intercourse with me?”  


“Sure,” Booth says. “But not with Sweets there.”

“Why not?” She replies, deadpan. “He already knows us intimately. And homosexuality is not indicated by behavior in group settings but rather by desire. Do you desire Sweets?”

Booth makes a face, “No offense, man, but no.” Sweets nods, “None taken.”

“But you desire me?”

“Jesus, Bones,” Booth sighs. “Yes.”

She turns to Sweets. “Do you desire me?”

Sweets smiles, “I think you’re one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.”

“Wonderful,” Temperance says. “You are too young to be a suitable life partner but I find your lips and height pleasing.”

“What is happening?” Booth says, trying to gain some sort of control of the situation.

“We’re leaving to have intercourse,” Temperance says, gathering her coat. “And you’re invited to join us.”

—

The taxi home is quiet and uneventful, except for Temperance’s leg curling around Booth’s ankle and her hand resting on Lance’s thigh. Booth and Sweets don’t look at each other, each choosing a window to gaze out of. 

As they get closer to her place, Temperance suddenly whispers, “You know, bonobo monkeys engage in threesomes all the time. It brings the tribe closer and promotes unity and happiness.”

The driver looks back at them in the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow.

“Just drop us here, thank you,” Booth says and when he stops, he hands him some cash.

“We’re a block from my apartment,” Temperance argues outside the cab, but Sweets clasps a hand on Booth’s shoulder in gratitude.

—

In the bedroom, Booth takes a seat in an armchair near the bed. He waves them off, saying he’s not particularly comfortable participating yet and then cuts off a classically Bones explanation of the history of voyeurism. Lance takes off his button-down shirt, pants, shoes and socks and lies back on the bed. He notably leaves his undershirt on. Temperance stares at him, standing at the foot.

“You can take your shirt off,” she says. “I’ve seen the—“

Sweets shakes his head. “Can we not?” Temperance nods. She reaches down and peels her own shirt over her head. From where Sweets is, he thinks Booth looks positively mesmerized. She flicks open the button on her pants as Booth says, “Looney Tunes underwear, Sweets, really?” Sweets smirks, “That’s what you’re looking at right now?”

Booth shakes his head. “Nah,” he replies. Temperance shimmies out of her pants. She’s wearing a black bra and light purple bottoms. Booth’s eyes are glued to her ass.

“I want to…,” Booth starts, before realizing his mouth is dry. Lance watches him swallow. “I want to just put it out there that I get jealous. I don’t know how I’ll feel about any of this.”

Temperance nods. “If it helps, I am more attracted to you physically.”

Lance groans. “That doesn’t help, no.” Booth laughs.

Temperance crawls on the bed, over Sweets’ body and he can feel the heat of her. “I would still very much like to fuck you,” she says and Sweets thinks he can deal with that.

She leans down to kiss him, hard, dropping her body onto his. His hands go immediately around her back, touching her smooth skin anywhere he can. He moans into her mouth, sliding one leg between hers and she grinds down onto him. He pushes up, matching her. She rubs her cunt against his leg and he can feel her getting wet through her underwear. They make out for a while, him occasionally rolling on top of her, only for her to assert dominance and flip him. It’s sort of, fun. Light. She’s strong and she’s a focused kisser. Sweets is getting way too hard for this to keep going when Booth clears his throat. They look over at him and he’s started touching himself through his pants.

“Do you find this visually appealing?” Temperance genuinely asks, but it comes out sultry and seductive. Booth groans. “I do,” he admits. He looks a little pained to do so.

Temperance smiles, looking back at Sweets. “I’d like to sit on your face,” she says. A thrill runs through Sweets’ whole body. He nods, “Yeah, yes. Yes.” She stands at the edge of the bed, pulling her underwear down her legs and reaching behind her to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts are much larger than Sweets’ would have guessed, which is an awesome surprise. Before getting back on the bed, she turns around and leans over, kissing Booth on the mouth. He groans loudly and Sweets watches them make out like they both need the other’s breath to live. 

Booth tentatively grabs with both hands at her breasts, smoothing his thumbs over the nipples. Temperance breathes out hard. “Yeah,” she says into his mouth. “Your hands are very big.” Booth nips at her bottom lip, “Thanks,” he responds, his voice strained. 

She breaks the kiss and turns away from him, back to the bed. She crawls toward Sweets, placing her knees on either side of his chest. Sweets slides his hands up to her ass, grabbing handfuls of it and kneading. She seems to appreciate this. He moves them to tighten around her waist. She looks incredible. So in control and intense. Sweets wants her to consume him. He’d gladly let her do whatever she wanted to his body.

She scoots up, her knees now on either side of his head, but she doesn’t drop down immediately. He looks up and he can see she’s wet. Taking the hint, he grabs her thighs roughly and brings her down to his mouth. She shivers and sighs. “Good,” she says. “Like that.”

Sweets is hooked. She tastes like her soap and some sort of lavender lotion scent fills his nostrils. She must use it on her legs. He’s intoxicated. He’s done this before, of course, but very rarely with the woman on top and he finds it a little hard to breathe but then she’s grinding against his face and he uses his strong suit, his lips, to touch every part of her folds. His tongue finds her clit and she drops down further onto his face, hissing. When Lance opens his eyes, Booth is standing next to Temperance and within seconds, is leaning down to kiss her as she rides his mouth. To his own surprise, Sweets gets harder seeing it. They’re so clearly aching for it that the lust transfers to him. It can’t help but overflow. He feels like a sex toy for the two of them, but he can’t really bring himself to care. Booth grabs her breasts again, repeating the same motions and she moves faster on Sweets’ mouth. “Oh fuck,” she says, and then he can feel her coming, contracting around his tongue and he doesn’t let up, just keeps licking her and letting her move how she wants as she shudders above him and into Booth’s mouth. She heaves a breath and swings her legs off Sweets’ face, flopping back on the bed. Sweets brings a hand up to his face to wipe it on his fingers and then slides the same wet hand into his boxers, stroking himself.

“Oh, that’s good,” Temperance says, watching him. “Are you going to climax?”

Sweets shakes his head, slipping his underwear down his long legs. He’s obviously not seen what Booth is packing, but he feels fairly confident about his own cock. Booth isn’t looking at it anyway, but Temperance is. “That should fit nicely,” she says. Lance considers it a compliment.

She turns to Booth then. “Does it bother you if I fuck him?” She says. Booth looks honestly conflicted. 

“If you’d like to be closer while we do it, I don’t mind,” Sweets chimes in. He’s not homophobic or anything. And he’s kissed men before in social situations like Truth or Dare or once in an acting class he took in college. And he can’t deny Booth is handsome. He’d just be lying to himself if he tried to.

Booth finally looks at him. “Thanks,” he says. “I’ll consider it.”

He turns back to Temperance, kissing her again. “Let me, uh. Let me get a little undressed first.”

“Oh,” she says. He moves back and unbuttons his shirt, pulling his own undershirt over his head. He’s built. Way more than Lance is, which makes sense. He lets his pants fall to the floor and steps out of them, hesitating before sitting gently on the bed beside them. Temperance leans her body over Sweets and grabs a condom from a side drawer, handing it to him.

“Is there anything in particular you like?” She asks. Sweets considers telling her but then feels a little vulnerable with Booth so close. 

“I’ll…I’ll let you know,” he concedes and she nods, looking intrigued. Like a scientist, he thinks and almost laughs.

He rips the condom open and slides it on, stroking himself. When he sneaks a peek at Booth, his hand has finally migrated to under his silk black boxers. He’s hard.

Temperance straddles him again. He latches his hands onto her hips and like before, brings her down onto him, a little rough. She seems to like that. She reacts to him filling her with a sigh and a groan. Scooting back and forth on his lap to get comfortable.

“Oh, yes,” she moans and Lance has never heard anything better. She moves on him and after a moment, seems to find the spot because she starts panting. Lance thrusts up with confidence, getting more and more dominant. That’s when she looks down at him and taps his cheek.

He knows instantly what she’s asking and suddenly, his blood is on fire. How could she have known? How could she possibly have known? He thrusts into her harder than before and closes his eyes, nodding. “Are you sure?” She asks. 

Booth’s voice comes from beside them, “What’s up?”

Lance nods again. “Please,” he says. He still has his shirt on. Temperance taps his cheek again. “Let me know,” she says and he swallows a gulp of air, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes.

She rear back and slaps him. Booth is up on his knees beside them immediately.

“Hey,” he says sternly. “What the hell?” Lance’s cheeks are hot, and not just the one she hit. He can’t open his eyes. 

“Again,” he says. And she hits him again on the same cheek. His body goes into a cold sweat.

“Bones, stop,” Booth says. “He’s been through child abuse—“

Temperance turns to Booth. “That’s precisely why he—“

“No,” Booth says. “This can’t be right.”

Lance opens his eyes, bringing himself to look at Booth, pleading with him to understand. “She’s right,” he says to Booth’s stunned face.

Booth shakes his head. “It’s not okay,” he says. Lance, suddenly brave, reaches out a hand and touches Booth’s. Booth almost pulls away but then doesn’t. Instead, he squeezes Lance’s hand. “It’s really okay,” Lance says. “It’s something I need.”

After a moment, Booth sighs and lets go of Lance’s hand. “Okay,” he says. “Okay.”

Lance turns back to Temperance and nods. “Hit me,” he says. She brings her hand back and slaps him on the other cheek. He thrusts up into her. She’s looking at him like an experiment.

“Again,” he says. She continues to ride him, slapping him on the face every few thrusts. She’s breathing hard, clearly not getting nothing from this. She’s running wet all down his thighs and every time she hits him, his entire body goes aflame. His mind whites out and he takes back what was taken from him. It’s impossibly good.

“Yeah, baby,” he lets slip. “Oh god, Temperance. You’re so fucking hot. You’re going to make me come.” Temperance moves faster at that. Lance has never sweat so much in his life. She reaches down and pulls his hair hard, bringing his face up to kiss her. She scratches red marks into his neck. She seems to have no problem causing him pain. He loves it.

“Come, Lance,” she says and he’s lost it. He makes a high pitched noise into her mouth and shudders all over, pumping in to her. She rubs his back for a moment before reaching down to play with her own clit as he catches his breath. 

“Do you mind if I keep—“ she says and he cuts her off to say yes, please. She rides him for a little while longer, rubbing herself, eyes closed — in her own world — until she comes again. He watches her like she’s the only thing in the universe but out of the corner of his eye he sees Booth convulse a little and he knows seeing that just made him finish too.

Eventually, she rolls off him and down onto the bed. She turns to Booth and gestures for him to come over. Lance scoots to the side and Booth slowly gets into bed with them. She turns away from Sweets, throwing an arm over Booth and nuzzling her head into his neck. He sighs, hand on her bare waist. It’s not sex, but it’s intimacy. Sweets wonders for a moment if he should leave, but then she reaches behind and pulls him in to spoon her. 

“One second,” Sweets says. He sits up and takes off his shirt.


	2. It Happens Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t happen again until Sweets is living with them. He’s on his best behavior around Brennan because in the back of his mind, he can’t help thinking that Booth’s seen them fuck and that maybe with his commitment to machismo, it would be best to let him take the alpha role in his own home. So Sweets acts like nothing’s ever happened between them and they both seem to follow his lead.

It doesn’t happen again until Sweets is living with them. He’s on his best behavior around Brennan because in the back of his mind, he can’t help thinking that Booth’s seen them fuck and that maybe with his commitment to machismo, it would be best to let him take the alpha role in his own home. So Sweets acts like nothing’s ever happened between them and they both seem to follow his lead.

Then, one night after Christine’s gone to bed, Brennan joins Booth on the couch, lying over his body with her head on his chest as he and Sweets watch “Enter the Dragon.” Sweets is on the opposite couch, and he keeps his eyes on the TV but can see a bit when Booth’s hand begins rubbing up and down Brennan’s back. She looks up at him and pecks him on the lips. It’s intimate but tender. Nothing you wouldn’t do in front of your friends. 

But after a minute or so, they kiss again and Brennan moans a little into Booth’s mouth and Lance can’t help but look over at them. They’re making out. Fully making out in front of him. This can’t be an accident. Bruce Lee isn’t THAT hot.

“You could have just asked me,” Sweets says. The couple breaks apart slowly, clearly savoring each other even after being together as long as they have. As soon as they do though, Brennan leans over Booth even more and swats him on the shoulder. 

“I told you,” she says. “I told you we could have just propositioned him.”

“Ow!” Booth replies, rubbing his arm. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

Lance can’t help the insane grin that breaks out on his face. “Should I come over there?” He asks and he knows he sounds giddy and childish and way too eager but neither Brennan nor Booth seems to mind. Booth pauses the TV and tosses the remote to the floor. 

Sweets thinks he can safely say that he and Booth have grown much closer since the first time they did this, but he’s not sure if they’re at a place where Booth would actually be comfortable touching Sweets. They didn’t do much of it last time because it was more about Brennan and Booth and Brennan and Sweets that it was about the two men, but Sweets does find himself craving more and more closeness with Booth. He wants more intimacy, more vulnerability between them. He always feels good about anything that bonds them. 

Booth waves him over as he sits up with Brennan in his lap. Sweets stands, walking a few feet and plopping himself down next to them, closer to Bones. She puts a hand in his hair and almost falls down to kiss him. He opens his mouth for her immediately and she does the same. Her taste is familiar and so welcome. He touches her cheek and it’s incredibly soft. God, he thinks, she’s perfect. More perfect than he even remembers. Her hair, her smell, her skin. A perverse feeling of luck runs through him. How did he get to be here? With either of them? A thrill ignites in his blood. 

He hears Booth kissing all over Brennan’s back, rubbing his hands from her waist to her breasts. She’s not wearing a bra under her tank top and Booth easily lifts it off her, tossing it behind the couch. Sweets scoots himself closer, almost nuzzling into her now bare breasts — also exquisite. Larger than the women he’s used to, even more so now that she has Christine. It’s a perverted thought to have, but he lets himself have it as he leans down and licks a flat tongue against each of her nipples. She sighs, going a little boneless against Booth. Both men are pressed against Brennan’s front and back. Sweets can smell Booth’s musky scent now. It’s really good this close up. Strong. Male. Sweets has to admit he might be going through something sexuality-wise. It doesn’t come as a huge shock. He and Daisy had played around with gender roles. She’d fingered him, fucked him open on her small digits while he squirmed and shuddered. He’d worn her lacy underwear. He’d even let her put lipstick on him once, a ruby red that made his already large lips obscene. He’d wondered then about leaving a mark on another man’s cock with the color, but it’d been fleeting. He’d mostly peppered Daisy’s small chest with kiss marks, as she squealed in delight. Those are not the types of memories he should be having right now though.

On a whim, he moves his other hand down and rubs it up Booth’s thigh. Booth doesn’t move it away so Lance doesn’t press his luck and just leaves it there. Brennan turns so her legs are wrapped around Lance’s waist and her ass is in Booth’s lap. She throws her arms around Lance’s neck playing with the ends of his hair. They don’t even stop kissing as she moves. He’s groaning deeply into her mouth. He’s already so hard in his sweatpants. He knows she can feel it. He takes his hand off Booth’s thigh and tugs Brennan’s body closer with both hands. He presses his cock up, rubbing it against her sleep shorts as she leans back against Booth’s strong chest.

Brennan finally pulls back so they can breathe and says, “Do you want to have sex with me, Sweets?” 

Lance blinks and chuckles softly. “Um, yeah,” he says. “I think you can feel that I do.”

Booth reaches around and hits him on the knee. “Be nice,” he warns.

“I think we established in our previous sexual encounter that Dr. Sweets does not desire nice,” Brennan says. Booth rolls his eyes. Lance leans forward and nips hard at Brennan’s neck.

“I can do nice,” he says.

“I don’t want nice either,” Brennan replies. Sweets flushes. He pulls back and straightens Brennan’s legs sliding her shorts down her body. She’s now completely naked and he and Booth are both fully dressed. He uses his hands to spread her knees apart and scoots down the couch until his head is between her legs. When he glances up, Brennan is looking down at him but so is Booth. His hands have come around front to play with her nipples and so Sweets keeps eye contact and he drags his tongue slowly up and down Brennan’s cunt. Brennan moans, throwing her head back against Booth’s shoulder. They’ve both got her. They’d never let her fall.

Sweets looks back down at her pussy, spreading the folds with his thumbs and licking her up and down again. He wants to take his time, torture her. He wants to show her he can make her feel so good — and perversely he wants Booth to watch him make her feel good. He wants Booth to be proud of him. It’s a little weird.

He swirls his tongue inside her and she’s getting so, so wet and she’s gasping and groaning against Booth’s neck. She sounds and tastes delicious. He moves his tongue in and out of her, sucking with his lips, pressing his nose to her clit. He goes in with his entire face, his hands digging into her thighs, holding them tight. He could do this all day and never get tired of it. She’s rocking against his face and he slides his hands around to take a full grip on her ass, inviting her to thrust more. She does, dropping a hand hard into his hair, scratching with her nails.

She’s whispering to Booth and he’s whispering back and so Sweets stops for a moment, his mouth shining with her juices and says, “I want to hear what you’re saying.”

Brennan speaks first, “I’m telling him how good you’re being for me. How much I like what you’re doing to me.” Sweets feels from his position back between her legs that Booth has started thrusting against her body, driving her pussy further into Sweets’ mouth. The knowledge makes him grind himself against the couch. Booth is fucking her cunt onto him. It’s fantastic.

Booth finally talks too, though he seems a little shy about it. “I like seeing it,” he says, slowly. Lance looks up, not stopping what he’s doing to Brennan who is panting now, and meets Booth’s eyes. “The way she moves against you is making me hard.”

“His mouth is very talented,” Brennan sighs, reaching down to finger her clit. She moves languidly, but Sweets speeds up. 

“I want us to make her come over and over again,” Booth grunts. Sweets likes his acknowledgment that they’re in this together. That this is something they’re doing as a team. “I want her to come five times before either of us do.”

Sweets hums his approval. He slides two fingers easily into her wetness and fucks into her slowly. Brennan gasps. Booth is still relentless on her nipples. He’s still thrusting against her back. The three of them move symbiotically to make Brennan lose it. It feels like it always does with the three of them. He feels like he’s home.

“Oh, god,” Brennan says. “Oh, that’s good, just like that.”

Booth nuzzles against her neck and says hot in her ear, “You gonna come for us, Temperance?”

And that seems to do it for her, as she comes with a whine, clenching hard around Lance’s fingers. He doesn’t stop even for a second. Brennan doesn’t pull him off.

“You’re so beautiful,” Booth says. Then, he does something Sweets wasn’t expecting. He reaches around her body and puts his own hand in Sweets hair, replacing hers. His grip is tight. Tighter than hers was. Hard. Insistent. 

“Don’t stop, Sweets,” he commands and it goes right to Lance’s leaking dick. “Sometimes she can just ride it into the next one. It’s incredible. It’s the hottest thing.”

Lance hums as Booth moves his head around in the ways he knows the other man knows Brennan likes. Brennan is taking big heaving breaths. Lance sticks out and flattens his tongue, letting Booth move him like a sex toy over Brennan’s clit. She shudders.

“It’s so much,” she says. “God, it’s so, so much.”

“Too much?” Booth asks but she shakes her head and licks her lips.

“No, no,” she says. “Keep going.”

Booth lowers Lance down to her opening and he flicks his tongue inside and out, slowly fucking her with it. Her next orgasm is more of a wave, sliding through her body to her rolling hips and out of her. She gushes in his mouth.

“There you go, baby,” Booth says, rubbing his hands all down her shoulders. Sweets isn’t sure which one of them he’s talking to.

Eventually she pulls him off, bringing his wet lips up to hers and slamming them together. 

“I’m going to fuck Booth now,” she says, breaking the kiss and swinging around to face her partner. She pulls his white undershirt over his head and throws it toward the TV and he lifts his ass so she can pull his boxers down. Sweets removes his own shirt because why not? He’s sitting up behind them, watching. His hand reaches down to lazily palm his dick.

Booth is really hard. His cock, which Sweets hadn’t gotten a good look at before, is big and perfectly straight. It looks exactly like the kind of cock Booth would have. Booth scoots down and then Brennan is over him, lifting her hips and sliding smoothly down onto his dick. Practiced. They know exactly what the other one wants. To Sweets, it’s beautiful. Different from him and Daisy and their escalating escapades. Booth and Brennan are loving, but also so, so into each other. For a moment, he feels like an interloping voyeur which he knows is exactly what he is.

Booth grips her hips and Brennan rides him, her head thrown back, hair wild. Booth pumps up into her. Sweets can see he’s rubbing her clit with his thumb too. Lance stands and steps out of his sweatpants so he’s naked. He reaches down and strokes himself a few times, with no urgency. Just enjoying the show. 

Shockingly it’s Booth who beckons him over. Lance gets on his knees on the floor next to Booth’s face. 

“Temperance,” he gasps out and she looks down at him. They lock eyes and some sort of message seems to be conveyed. Brennan rolls her hips. “Yeah, yes,” she says. “Do it.”

Sweets knows what’s about to happen before it does. Booth slides a hand behind his head, tugs at his hair hard and brings their lips together. It’s almost gentle. He feels small and taken care of. And a really disturbing urge to call Booth “daddy” bubbles up but he thinks that’s gotta be something to analyze another day. Or something he keeps to himself forever. Probably the latter.

He kisses back, nipping at Booth’s bottom lip. Booth licks at him, kissing so slowly. Brennan reaches down, replacing Booth’s hand on her clit with her own and makes that same breathy whine and Sweets knows she’s coming again around Booth’s cock. Booth huffs a few breaths into Sweets’ mouth and his grip in Sweets’ hair is so painful but he knows Booth knows he’s not against pain with his pleasure. Sweets is however surprised that Booth is suddenly okay providing that pain. Baby steps.

Booth pulls back a little as Brennan slows down, sighing contentedly. “Was that okay?” He asks Lance. Lance nods. “Yes. Yeah,” he says. “I’m really fucking hard.”

Brennan crawls off Booth’s erection and gets off the couch, lying on the floor with her legs open. She sits up and crooks her finger at Sweets and Sweets’ vision whites out a little. Booth releases Sweets hair and says, “Don’t keep the lady waiting.” 

Sweets makes his way over to her, his dick flopping in the air. He settles over her body and she lies back, running a hand through the hair on his forehead. “Fuck me,” she says, looking into his eyes. Sweets is drowning. “As hard as you can.”

Oh, fuck, Lance thinks. He reaches behind and grabs a fistful of her hair and tightens his hand hard. She whimpers. Her jaw sticks out in defiance. He angles his hips and slides inside her. She’s wet and warm and he remembers this is where Booth just was and oh, man that is so, so hot. He uses the other hand to grab her knee and spread her legs wider on his first hard thrust. He drops her knee and crowds down onto her on one elbow. His hips start a punishing rhythm. She’s almost sliding up the carpet and he knows this is gonna be hell on her back tomorrow. 

“Like that?” He says into her cheek. “Is that how you want it?” He fucks her so hard, he’s slamming their hip bones together. Her breasts bounce against his chest. “You’re so fucking hot, Temperance. You take my cock so well.” He decides if they’re already doing this, he may as well get filthy with the dirty talk. Go all out. Push beyond his usual comfort zone, although he can get pretty explicit with it anyway. He’s been told by his former partners that he’s got a very inventive mind in the bedroom. Brennan’s breathing speeds up. She seems to like it. And who wouldn’t? He hasn’t met an intellectual who didn’t appreciate well-articulated words during sex. 

She rakes her nails down his back. He’s aware that the type of sex they have seems to be rougher than what she does with Booth. He wonders if that bothers the other man, especially because he’s watching it. Then again, maybe that’s part of what Booth likes about. That Sweets’ style is different. That he’s giving her something else. 

He grips the side of her neck and pounds her. She moans so loud he’s sure the neighbors can hear. It’s so sexy how vocal she is. How uninhibited. Why wouldn’t she be? The logical side of her probably says that if they’re already having sex, there’s no sense in being shy about it.

“Tell me again,” she groans.

Lance leans down, speaking into her ear but not whispering so Booth can hear. “You take my cock so well. It feels so fucking good to be inside you. Oh God, I want… I want to feel you come around me just like you came around my fingers.”

He knows they’ve scooted up the carpet and are maybe about to hit Christine’s toy box when he feels Booth behind him, encircling him with his arms. 

“Rub her clit,” he says into Sweets’ ear and so he does and Brennan immediately comes again around him with a shout, her whole body shaking and shuddering and twitching. Sweets pulls out of her for fear he’ll come just from watching that and grips himself at the base of his cock to stave it off. Booth replaces him, leaning down over his sweaty and fucked, blissed out woman, kissing her soundly on the mouth.

“That’s four,” he says, ghosting his breath over her face. Cocky shit.

Sweets runs a hand through his own sweaty hair. His face must he bright red. He helps Brennan sit up. “What’s her record?” He asks. “Four,” Booth says. “I want to break it tonight.”

Brennan sighs, “I haven’t done four since before Christine,” she says. 

Booth kisses her again. “And now that Sweets is here, I think we can tag team you to five.”

Sweets laughs, pushing himself up to sit on the couch, man-spreading a little because his cock feels so impossibly full. “Happy to help,” he says. Booth is also maintaining a pretty straining erection.

“I wish to try something I’ve never done before,” Brennan says. “Booth, can you please go sit on the couch next to Sweets?”

Booth furrows his brow at her but gets up and plops down on the sofa. He nudges Lance with his shoulder. It’s friendly. Guys being guys. Lance sort of appreciates it.

Brennan crawls over, still on her knees on the floor. “Lean back,” she commands and they both do. Booth catches Sweets’ eye, now looking slightly panicked.

“Oh my god,” Sweets says as he realizes what’s happening. “Are you going to…”

But it’s drowned out by his own breathy moan of “Fuck,” when she leans down and takes Booth into her mouth. She reaches over with her other hand and strokes Sweets. 

He’s got to be dreaming. This is beyond his wildest fantasies. Even he couldn’t have come up with this and he’d imagined a lot of sex between the three of them. She blows Booth for a while, lazily stroking Sweets with as much rhythm as she can maintain. Booth is getting really worked up and Sweets thinks it looks gorgeous. Tentatively, he reaches out and laces his fingers through Booths on the couch between them. Booth hesitates and then holds his hand back, squeezing their palms together. Brennan releases Booth’s cock and turns, swallowing Lance down now. Lance throws his head back and moans, his chest rising and falling fast. Now, he’s the one who’s going to bother the neighbors. Her mouth is warm from just having been on Booth’s cock. He uses his free hand in her hair, guiding her to where he likes it. His hips thrust a little on their own accord. When he looks over, he can see she’s jacking Booth off. 

Lance thinks he might come, but just as he’s about to warn her, she slips off him and back onto Booth. She moves back and forth for a while between the men, humming and dragging trails of saliva and pre-come between their dicks. Booth keeps holding his hand, every so often squeezing when Brennan does something particular good. He can feel their pulses rushing in their veins. He feels really, truly close to this man he’s always wanted to open up to him. It feels like a triumph. 

“She feels good,” he ventures. He’s never dirty talked to a man before. Booth nods. “You look really good with her mouth on you.” Booth doesn’t reply but his chest heaves and he doesn’t let go of Sweets’ hand. “You fucked her so good,” he says again. He always did talk too much but Booth isn’t stopping him. 

Instead he says, under his breath but without looking at Lance, “Yeah?”

It spurs him on. “I loved watching her come around you,” he whines as Brennan moves back to sucking his cock. “Oh fuck, oh I’m gonna come,” he groans but Brennan moves back just in time.  


“You both promised me another orgasm before you come,” she says. Sweets hates her matter-of-fact nature. “Doing this to you both made me quite worked up.”

It’s Booth who recovers first. “How do you want us?” He asks, his voice low. She stands and lays on the couch, her back against one of the arms. She spreads her legs. “Booth,” she says simply. And in an instant, he’s leaning over with his mouth on her. Sweets watches from above them as Booth gets to work and it’s clear from how immediately Bones is thrashing and humming that he knows exactly which spots make her crazy. Her fingers thread through his hair and he slides three big digits inside her and doesn’t stop until she’s practically screaming her orgasm around him. Sweets can only watch dumbfounded behind them as Brennan, with shut eyes, shudders in aftershocks and goes limp on the couch. He wonders if she might immediately fall asleep. He knows the female anatomy is different than the male but if he’d just come five times in a couple hours, he’d never wake up. Instead, as if on autopilot, Lance crawls off the couch on pure instinct and gets on his knees. 

He has no idea what comes over him when he says, “Come on my face.” Booth pauses, staring at him. 

“What?” He asks.

Sweets feels he’s already asked so he may as well go for broke. “Jerk off onto my face,” he says again, going for more confidence. “Please.”

“Jesus Christ,” Booth hisses. He looks a mix between appalled and turned on. “I can’t… it seems so…”

Brennan opens her eyes long enough to say, “It was very vulnerable of Sweets to ask you for this and I commend him, however if you aren’t comfortable I will happily continue performing fellatio on one or both of you.”

Booth stands on shaky legs, towering over Sweets on his knees. “You really… do you really want this?”

Brennan interjects again, “Humiliation kink doesn’t really have anything to do with sexual preference…” she starts but Sweets cuts her off. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says. His cheeks are bright red and he’s sure he’s shaking but he can’t back out now. 

Booth considers for a moment and then nods. “Okay,” he says. “I can do that.” He starts to stroke himself and they situate themselves so Brennan can watch. Booth is pretty hard already and Sweets does such a pornographic move he might otherwise be embarrassed by — opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

“Jesus Christ,” Booth repeats. 

“He wants it,” Brennan says. “He wants to feel close to you. Owned by you.”

Booth shudders but says, “Please don’t pull a Sweets when I’m about to…”

Sweets stares up at him and he reaches down to touch himself as he waits, _like the good boy he is_ , he thinks, to be degraded. He wants it so, so badly. The anticipation is magnificent. But quickly, Brennan’s come off the couch and is touching him herself, replacing his hand with her fast, hard strokes. Sweets’ vision goes foggy. He’s covered in sweat.

“Oh, shit, oh, fuck,” he says and then he’s coming into Brennan’s hand, spilling onto the carpet, twitching and shaking. He hears Booth take a deep breath and Sweets looks back up at him and opens his mouth impossibly wide and then Booth is muttering, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” and shooting strands of come all over Lance’s face. He closes his eyes just in time, but he can feel each one hit his forehead, eyes, nose, chin, and blessedly his tongue.

He feels, for the first time in a long time, unburdened. Like he’s floating. Brennan leans over and kisses Booth’s come off Lance’s thick lips, sucking them. They share in him together, until their kisses slow down and Lance collapses back on the floor. Booth plops down too and Brennan crawls over and nuzzles into his neck. He holds her tight. 

When Lance sits up after a minute, they’re both looking at him. 

“Come over here,” Brennan says and Sweets does. He lies down with his head in Booth’s lap and Brennan snuggles into his side. 

“I should wash my face,” Sweets says.

Booth chuckles softly. “Why?” He jokes. Brennan doesn’t get it.

“Because he is covered in your ejaculate,” she states. “Do you not see that?” Sweets and Booth share a conspiratorial look. 

He loves them, Sweets realizes. He’s in love with them. This is going to be a problem.


End file.
